


Boat

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [112]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both pilots were in the same boat, so to speak, and looked a bit green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat

The pilot’s lounge is dark and quiet when Wedge walks in after dinner, but as soon as he orders the lights to be raised there are moans from the other side of the room. He can guess that Wes and Hobbie are over there, as they were both missing from the evening meal, but he doesn’t even want to guess what they’ve been doing until after he has a drink or two.

It isn’t until after Tycho, Corran and several others have arrived that Wedge goes to investigate what his two sneaky friends have been up to in the lounge. Wes is laying on a couch, facing a wall and Hobbie laying on the floor in front of it. There are brightly colored wrappers covering much of Hobbie’s body, and spilling out onto the floor. Both pilots were in the same boat, so to speak, and looked a bit green.

Wes moans again, rubbing his stomach, “Wedge, shoot me please.”

“Ugh, me too.” Hobbie barely moves, but it shifts several of the wrappers off from his legs onto the floor.

“Wes, I know I’ve give you this warning, time and time again. Why do you never listen to me?”

Wes manages half a smile, “Because I’m an idiot. I can’t help myself, and you know it. When Aunt Irene sends candy it must be eaten.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to eat all of it in the same day it arrives. Or that you should make Hobbie sick with you.” Wedge glances at the others across the room, “And you know how Tycho is when you don’t share with him. He’ll probably have you in spinner sims all afternoon tomorrow if he figures out what you’ve been doing.”

“Ugh, again I beseech you, Wedge, shoot me.”


End file.
